


Heat Wave

by yiendere



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Yubin, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Dirty Talking, Minji comes to pick a sad Yubin up, Sloppy Makeouts, Top Minji, and the rest - Freeform, i promise this is a very soft fic, pussy eating, the rest is history, they go back to Minji's apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiendere/pseuds/yiendere
Summary: The wait inside the elevator was not long, but for Yubin it seemed like an eternity to be confined within such a small space with her girlfriend and not being able to just curl up around her and devour her lips without the damn elevator suddenly opening and risking getting caught.And then a ding."Come on, let's get out of here."
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you're a minor do NOT read this fic. It's meant for adults only, so let's keep it at that.  
> Also, anything depicted in this fic or any of the others I wrote so far is just fiction and pure imagination. In other words, none of this is real.
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on twitter @yiendere!

The moment her eyes landed on Minji's worried face, Yubin felt a dead weight coming out of her body; a sigh heard by both of them relaxed her body, sitting in place next to Minji in the car. The other's warm, caring hand landed on hers, squeezing with love and making the younger feel finally safe.

“Hey,” that soft, tender tone of Minji's gradually melted Yubin's heart, a still half-worried smile forming on her lips. Minji knew Yubin too well “it’s alright now, you’re with me. It’s okay”

Yubin simply nodded, a small uncertain smile on her face. Tightening her seat belt, Yubin relaxed against the car seat, letting Minji take her to her apartment.  
Yubin was not sure why she had felt that way so suddenly; it was a feeling of emptiness, but nothing new had happened. An immense sadness filled her and nothing seemed to help her mood better. Until Minji sent a message, and now they're both here.

The journey to Minji's house would not be very long, and soon they would both be in their own space, where they could be free and away from curious and judgmental eyes.  
Yubin just wanted to be with Minji just for her.

Yubin still felt a pang of certain guilt for saying almost nothing the whole trip, just simple sounds and nods to her girlfriend's questions. Even though she knew that Minji had already told her several times that the silence between the two was comfortable and Yubin didn't need to say a single word, which Minji understood, Yubin still felt that she was being a burden to her.

The car slowly stopped, and Yubin looked around to realize that they were in Minji's neighborhood, finally.  
The older one looked at her again, perhaps analyzing her expression. Minji had the habit of doing that “you’re good to go?”

Yubin replied with a yes, not wanting to be repetitive and nod again. They both got out of the car, Yubin quickly noticing how Minji ran to her almost immediately, her arms around her neck and pulling her close to her, light fingers massaging her soft brown hair  
“I love you, you know that?”

And Yubin felt tears forming in her eyes, closing them quickly and avoiding crying on Minji's sweater. She just wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist, squeezing tight as if it were the last time they saw each other, voice camouflaged against the material of the other's clothes “I love you, too. So much”

There were no prying eyes around them, so they both felt safe. I mean, safe enough. Releasing from the embrace was the most difficult part, both relaxed and tender in the comfort of each other's arms, but Minji was the first to let go of her girlfriend, looking her in the eyes and smiling as if she were a treasure

“Come on”

Taking Yubin's hand, Minji made her way to her apartment, guiding the youngest and feeling her girlfriend being so caring created a spark within Yubin; something hot felt in her tummy as if the sight of Minji being so protective and dominant activated something in her brain that went down between her legs. Yubin couldn't deny that she liked the feeling.

The wait inside the elevator was not long, but for Yubin it seemed like an eternity to be confined within such a small space with her girlfriend almost glued to her and not being able to just curl up around her and devour her lips without the damn elevator suddenly opening and they had to leave.

The elevator suddenly stopped and both girlfriends left, Minji stopping simply to enter the code of her apartment to enter, the two disappearing into the small hiding place, as they had called it, immediately.

“Wanna tell me what’s wrong—“

Her words were cut short by Yubin's hungry lips, hands on her face, and pulling the taller one closer to her to captivate her with a kiss. Minji quickly forgot any kind of questions she wanted to ask her girlfriend, preferring instead to let her hands land on Yubin's perfectly round and cute ass to pull her impossibly close to her body.

A small, embarrassed moan busted Yubin, hinting at Minji how frustrated for the other's touch she was. Minji smiled against the breathless kiss, hands steady to squish the youngest girl's ass, lips were bitten and protruding from the desired kiss “how badly did you miss me, baby girl?”

The question was almost rhetorical, Minji knew the answer without needing to hear Yubin, but she wanted to hear it. She wanted to hear her small, embarrassed girlfriend telling her how desperate she was for her, and how much she thought about her the whole time they were gone.

Yubin was really embarrassed, her head turning to the side to hide her rosy cheeks. Minji didn't seem to care, the way her hands came directly from Yubin's ass to get inside the youngest girl's huge sweater and squeeze her girlfriend's soft breasts, happy to realize that Yubin chose not to wear a bra that day. Good choice.

“No bra?” the older asked, eyebrow-raising and index fingers flicking over the perky and sensitive nipples of her girlfriend, causing the poor girl to moan under her touch, soft and lovely breaths leaving her, and Minji was so in love with her.

“Such a naughty girl…” her voice was like honey to Yubin, incredible sweet yet so intoxicating and she wanted more; she wanted her girlfriend to remind her of who she belongs to even after all this time. Yubin wanted to be claimed.  
A particularly hard squeeze on both boobs made Yubin take a deep breath and a squeal escaped her without even her noticing, contributing to the increasingly rosy color on her puffy cheeks.

Minji didn’t break eye contact whatsoever, those eyes penetrating Yubin like knives and she felt trapped like a prey.

Good, that’s what she wanted.

Without much of a warning, Minji lifts the heavy sweater of the other just above her tits and admired how beautiful her girlfriend looked; blushing and hips moving every other second to roll on thin air, boobs exposed and nipples hard. Yubin truly looked breathtaking like that.

Pressing her back against the wall and feeling further trapped by the older, Yubin watched with attentive eyes the way Minji played with her cute tits in her hands, the flick of her thumbs on her nipples creating a pool of wetness on her panties and making her feel naughtier with each particular rub.

“You’re so pretty like that…” and yet another hard pull on her nipple between Minji’s index and thumb, earning the older a louder moan “Oh? Does my sweet baby like that? Yeah?”

And Yubin could only nod, biting down on her slightly swollen bottom lip from their heavy make-out session from before.  
Minji didn’t waste much time, head coming down and mouth soon covering Yubin’s tits with wet kisses, hands grasping so firmly on both breasts Yubin had to roll her eyes back. Her skilled tongue worked on the youngest left nipple as her other hand continued to flick the perky right nipple, and Yubin could swear she felt herself gushing between her legs.

Her hips had a mind of their own, rolling on absolutely nothing and making the older chuckle at Yubin’s poor attempt to get some friction 

“I’ll take good care of you, baby” she looked up at her girlfriend, a harsh suck on her nipple making Yubin cry out an oh so lovely moan that filled Minji’s ears, then coming back up to look the shorter one in the eyes

“Can you tell me what you want baby? Can you use your words for me?”

Yubin was a breathless mess and Minji barely touched her, but she complied and did her very best to portray exactly what she wanted

“E-Eat me out. Right here. Please, want you on my pussy… please”

Minji felt a rush of heat hitting her cheeks but also crawling down between her legs, and she couldn’t deny how wet the other’s words left her

“Want special kisses on that pretty pussy, yeah?” Minji teased, the hand that once was grabbing the other’s boob now coming down to press flat against Yubin’s clothed heat, fingers rubbing on rough material of her jeans but Yubin seemed to like it anyways with the hoard of small whiny moans filling the space between them

“Oh… gosh, Minji please…” the youngest bucked her hips against Minji’s fingers, vague attempt to satisfy the huge need she felt for her girlfriend’s touch down there  
“Please, baby… it’s your pussy” with each word, Yubin sparked something inside Minji, and the older of the two seemed to want more. More of the begging, but also more of Yubin admitting to belonging to her only.

Finger’s picking up a faster pace on the other’s clothed pussy, Minji locked eyes with her girlfriend, her other hand coming to rest against the wall behind Yubin right on top of her head, breath only millimeters away from her face 

“Say that again” a mischievous smirk was seen on her lips, making Yubin’s stomach turn in the best sense possible as she felt so little and so dominated by the other 

With big doe eyes looking up at Minji, Yubin gathered courage she didn’t have before to spill out what she wanted “ruin this pussy, baby. Make it yours… make me your bitch”

Minji perhaps wasn’t expecting so much courage out of a sudden from Yubin or maybe her haze was beginning to hit her too strong, but whatever it was made her pussy clench and gush out even more, mouth a bit agape from her girlfriend’s words.

Without wasting another second, the older of the two fell to her knees, eyes focusing on the zipper and buttons letting go of Yubin for seconds to undo them and pull the miserable pants down far enough to reveal the wet underwear of Yubin, and Minji could almost swear she was salivating from her mouth at the sight.

“God, baby… look at you” Minji massaged lightly the other’s thighs, head inching closer to what she wanted most “I barely even touched you, and you’re already such a mess for me”

Yubin was practically speechless, just moaning and trying to get her hips close to Minji, desperation growing inside her. The older one had understood that, a kind of mocking laughter erupting from her throat as she pressed her forehead to the other's soft belly, small kisses leaving a trail as she ran over her lover's skin with her lips

Yubin didn’t know what to do, her hands gripping on her own breasts and playing softly with them as she watched the other mock her pain.  
Minji glanced up at her increasingly desperate girlfriend, smiling at the other and light fingers coming in contact with the soft material of her panties and finally, Yubin was starting to see some hope… or at least she wanted to believe so.

“So impatient…” before Yubin could even protest, she felt the wetness of Minji’s tongue lick a small stripe right above her lips and gracing her clit just enough to make the younger buck her hips forward yet again, and Minji loved this way too much.

“Shhh, behave, baby girl…” and with that, she pulled the wet panties down Yubin’s thighs and pass her knees, letting them stay there and looking straight at the lovely pussy in front of her.

Locking eyes with her girlfriend, Minji darted her tongue out to lick softly over Yubin’s lips, barely doing anything but making the younger close her eyes and hit her head against the wall behind her.

Enjoying the sounds the younger made way too much, Minji got to work; nose pressing against her pubic area and tongue licking flat and long stripes across her clit and lips, savoring the taste of her girl on her tongue.

“Oh God, please… please” was all Yubin kept saying between heavy moans, breathing quickly and unable to stay still in place as Minji played with her cunt; tongue pointing directly on her clit and flicking rapidly and hard, Minji moaned against her lover’s pussy, the scent of the other driving her insane. 

And Minji was reckless with her girlfriend; rolling her tongue continuously on her more and more sensitive clit, knowing how that works wonders on Yubin. The older groaned against the wetness on her mouth and nose, feeling Yubin clench and unclench with each passing of her hard tongue on her clit.

Without even noticing, Yubin started moving her hips in a way that felt like she was riding Minji’s face, and the older wasn’t opposed to it, seeming to encourage her girlfriend by sucking hard on her clit and letting go, pressing her tongue flat and letting the other roll down on it like a desperate slut.

“O-Oh… Minji, I…” a shaky hand of her own came to cover her mouth, not wanting to be too loud in an apartment where the walls seem to be made of glass. Minji caught on right away, and not wanting to make her baby wait any longer and make her suffer too much, she went back to moving her tongue the way Yubin absolutely loves; fast and rigid folding up and down her sensitive and swollen clit, her free hand coming to pull lightly at Minji’s hair and the older knows her first wave of pleasure was coming soon.

Minji’s face was a beautiful mess to say the least, wet and glossy from Yubin’s juices, tongue not stopping until her girl was coming undone around her face.  
And it wasn’t long before Yubin’s legs were shaking and almost failing her around Minji’s head, and the older saw how the other bit down on her hand to keep from being too loud and Minji wished she hadn’t done that because Yubin’s final breath of orgasm was beautiful to hear.

Her tongue slowly stopping, licking a few last times before looking back up at Yubin, Minji smiled at the breathless beauty above her.  
Pressing a chaste kiss to her clit before finally letting her go, for now, Minji massaged the other’s legs with her hands “it’s okay… I’m here”

And Yubin knew that, she knew that too well. She smiled, a small giggle leaving her as her orgasm still ran her over her entire body, too exhausted to move right away.

Minji was the one who came back up to her feet to face a blushing Yubin. On any other occasion, they’d continue their session for way longer than this but Minji knew there was something on Yubin’s mind.

“You’re alright, baby?” loving hands rested on both sides of Yubin’s head, thumb caressing soft cheeks.

The younger pondered, still breathing rapidly and her own hands coming to land on Minji’s own

“Y-Yeah,” she tried to chuckle through words but she felt weak, a good type of weak if we’re being honest. She leaned forward to kiss Minji, the taste of her own pussy on her mouth now but nothing new to them “Just… need to clean up right now… a shower would be nice”

Minji nodded, agreeing completely with her lover “I can arrange that” a kiss was pressed to Yubin’s forehead.  
“And after that,” she continued her thought “wanna tell me what’s been worrying you?”

Yubin had almost forgotten about that. But she was glad her girlfriend was an absolute angel and was there to not only make her shake in ecstasy but also take care of her like a princess.

“Mhm, we can do all that… and much more” Yubin suggested.

Minji raised an eyebrow at the last suggestion “Alright, I see you… we have a deal then.”


End file.
